saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nakuro/Summer Holiday
Blog posting. Not my style really, but it works the best I guess. So, I just finished school exams, gonna hear soon if I passed my year. Think I did, but still in great suspense. Working one job and I'm about to start a second job too. Added to that, I'm rounding off my sport and music in a week of three to four time. Which brings me to the Fanon. I've had a great dry spell cast over me because of my exams. Thanks to that being over now, I've taken the liberty of thinking about the future of my writing. Of course, we'll start with the obvious points: *'Leviathan' has a seperate blog made for it, read up. - Edit: August 3rd. *'Through the Sights' is complete! Or is it? Who knows, maybe readers will receive a pleasant surprise sometime soon. - Edit: August 3rd. This brings us to a new segment in my 2015 year. Regarding Ishi's recent post, I felt compelled to release more plans for you readers, as a follow up to Through the Sights. So you won't think that Through the Sights is the end of it all. Here we go: *'Beyond Redemption' : I found the name for the sequel to Through the Sights. This will follow up Laura's storyline inside End War Online after Ishi reaches a certain plotpoint in Shattered Boundaries. I'm thoroughly dependant on Ishi in this regard, and I'm not pushing for a date when I can start. This means, I have no clue when I can start writing Beyond Redemption. This story won't be a short story; On the contrary, it'll be big. *'Pride' : Contributing to the Horsemen Storylines, I was granted the Horsemen "Pride" to design. As I was designing Pride, I knew I wanted to work with the character. I'll be delving into the background of Pride in End War Online, and what makes this Horsemen so deadly and renowned. Will be a short story. Edit: August 3rd - Arc 1 is now being written, have fun. *'Shadowed Past' : The last End War Online story that I will do. This will be a short story too, focusing on the life of the nephilim Tyrael (look up the page for more info on her) prior to, in and after the First Insurrection. This will mirror certain parts of Voidwalker of course. I've been planning so much, and it's time I unveil some of it. Here you go. ~Nakuro Edit: August 3rd - Updated both parts, better plan than an entire blog post. It'll be hard for me to write. Not as in finding the time, but more like finding the strength to put onto paper (or internet in this case) what I really wish to write. I'm not feeling very good right now, and the content for 'Pride' has gotten a sudden twist which just... spontaneously happened. I suddenly feel like I need to put something into the story in a way to get stuff off my chest. I guess writing truly is a way to channel emotions and stuff. Category:Blog posts